


A Matter of Choice

by Jupiter_Ash



Series: A Kind of Magic [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash
Summary: Good Omens, Hogwarts style.Yup, the obligatory Hogwarts Sorting Hat story.11 year old Aziraphale has a decision to make and a hat to convince.





	A Matter of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> As always, big thank you to Geekoncaffeine for the beta.
> 
> Three days ago this fic didn't exist in any format, not even as a vague idea, then suddenly idea, structure, and words, and it existed fully formed in a matter of hours. No, I have no idea either. I'm just going along with the ride. :)

The hat was heavier than he thought it would be. Another time and Aziraphale might have wondered if that was some sort of metaphor, but as it was he was just glad that the hat was big enough to just cover his eyes. At least this way it meant he didn’t have to see everyone watching. 

It was bad enough that he knew they were all there; Gabriel tall, handsome and smug with his Head Boy badge; Michael perfect and intimidating in prefect robes; Uriel and Sandalphon with the rest of them at the Gryffindor table. All watching him, Aziraphale Fell, the little cousin, first year.

“So, what do we have here?” he heard the hat say. “Where should you go?”

“Not Gryffindor,” he thought, squeezing his eyes shut and thinking it as loudly as he could.

The hat laughed. “Bravery I see, of a sort,” it said, “courage to a degree, but not Gryffindor for you I think.”

Aziraphale breathed out.

“Not Slytherin either,” the hat continued, “although I see cunning in there, determination, cleverness, but ambition isn’t yours. Knowledge you crave though, learning, intelligence-”

“Hufflepuff,” he thought with all his might before the hat could go any further.

“Not Ravenclaw?” the hat replied. “You could do well in Ravenclaw.”

“I know,” he admitted, thinking of all the books he had brought with him, and all the more he had been forced to leave behind, “but I don’t want him to be alone. He’s my friend.”

“A noble sentiment,” the hat said after what felt like an age. “And one worthy of your choice. Kindness, loyalty, dedication, yes, if that is your heart’s desire, then so be it-”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

There was a gasp from the Gryffindor table as he returned the hat and hopped down from the stool, quietly making his way away from the red and gold of Gryffindor to the yellow and black of Hufflepuff. 

His new home.

Well, he had always liked yellow.

It was with warm smiles, acknowledging nods and the odd pat on the arm or back that he was greeted, which thrilled him more than he could have ever imagined, but it was past them that he went, to the end, where it was noticeably empty. There he took his seat, in a position he would occupy for the next seven years and more, as although the location and the seat itself would constantly change, who he sat with would not.

“I thought you were going to ask to be a-a Ravenclaw?”

“I was,” he said, smiling shyly at the small, skinny redheaded boy besides him. “But then I realised there was something I wanted more. Something better.” 

And Anthony J. Crowley, the first in generations of his family not to have been sorted into Slytherin, looked at him through his tinted glasses and smiled back.


End file.
